beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Superfan!
'Superfan!!' Het tournament was al afgelopen, toch waren de fans nog zéér fanatiek... "Wie...", begon Masamune,"...gaat er mee naar de Burger King!?" bijna iedereen stak zijn hand op, trokken hun jas aan en volgden Masmune en Gingka's neus naar de befaamde hamburgertent... "Hallo, ik ben Nori! Ik ben vandaag jullie bediende, wat kan ik voor jullie betekenen?" zei de werkneemster met donkeroranje haar en een brede lach op haar gezicht. Ze nam ieders bestelling op en vertrok naar de keuken. Op dat moment kwamen Kyoya en Tsuki hand in hand het restaurant binnen, te laat als altijd. "Hey iedereen!" zei Tsuki luid en enthousiast. "Tsuki!!!", schreeuwde Myuu, "Waar was je?!" "aan het trainen met Kyoya, je weet hoe hij is" antwoordde Tsuki en ze knipoogde opzettelijk overdreven naar Myuu. "Al besteld zie ik?!" bromde Kyoya naar Nile en Nile bleef naar Aki kijken. "Ja, ik heb ook voor jou besteld hoor!" zei hij nog steeds naar Aki kijkend, Kyoya rolde met zijn ogen en trok Tsuki dichter tegen zich aan. Nori kwam terug met de bestellingen en zette ze met gemak neer totdat ze een plateau bij Kyoya moest zetten. Ze liet de plank met een denderend geluid vallen en sloeg haar handen om haar mond om haar gil te smoren. "Jij bent Kyoya Tategami!!", Zei ze hysterisch alsof hij één of andere popster was, "Van Team Wild Fang! Ik ben zooo'n grote fan!!". Ze duwde Tsuki van de bank en ging als een idiote stalker naast Kyoya zitten. Tsuki werd rood en je kon haast stoom uit haar oren zien komen, net als ze er wat van wou zeggen hield Myuu haar tegen. "Het is maar een fan, het is zo gedaan!" zei ze tegen haar kokende vriendin en ze gingen rustig aan de overkant thumb|Ze had zelfs een bordje vast met 'Ik hartje Team Wild Fang'zitten terwijl de hysterie van de gekkin door ging.Op den duur had ze zelfs een bordje vast met 'Ik <3 Team Wild Fang' erop geschreven en zat ze foto's te maken terwijl ze maar vragen bleef stellen: "Hoe krijg je je haar zo?" "Het groeit zo" "Mag ik Leone aanraken??" "Nee..." "Ben je Single" was haar laatste vraag en voor Kyoya wilde antwoorden had ze hem gekust. Tsuki stond op en sleepte het meisje aan haar haren weg van Kyoya. "Tsuki, wat doe je??!!" vroeg hij bezorgd "Deze gek een lesje leren!! Hij is al bezet Bitch!" snauwde ze. Ze liet het meisje naast de vuilnisbak vallen en ging naast Kyoya zitten, maar niemand verwachtte zijn reactie: Hij stond op en liep naar Nori die nu zat te huilen. Tsuki trok grote ogen op, keek met tranen in de ogen naar Kyoya en liep toen het restaurant uit... "Tsuki!!!!" "Tsuki waar ben je in vredesnaam!!???" riepen Aki, Misaki, Kyoko en Madoka naar de menigte shoppers zonder antwoord ze gingen zuchtend naast Myuu zitten die haar drakenogen gebruikte om Ryuga te volgen die Tsuki mee hielp zoeken. Myuu sloot opeens haar ogen en zuchtte "Niets...", zei ze, "En dat is allemaal die gekkin haar schuld" en ze stak een beschuldigende vinger uit naar Nori. "Euhm, ik heb een nààm!" zei ze terwijl ze een hand op haar heup legde en Myuu van top tot teen afkeurend bekeek. "Kyoya als jij die", begon ze en ze sprak haar naam met walging uit, "Nòrì, niet wegstuurd dan sleep ik JOU weg aan je haren!" Nile schudde zijn hoofd, "Het is een fan, we willen geen slechte naam heh Kyoya?!" zei hij, Kyoya keek bedenkelijkthumb|"VERDWIJN" riep hij luid... naar de lucht en dacht aan Tsuki. "Het spijt me Nori, Verdwijn!" beval hij, Nori wilde hem knuffelen maar hij duwde bruut haar hoofd weg en kreeg tijgerogen. "VERDWIJN!!" Zei hij nu en ze liep weg met de staart tussen de benen... Tsuki zat nu in haar woning, alleen, en huilde zonder geluid. Myuu had een sleutel en opende de deur. "Tsuki!!! We hebben je overal gezocht!" riep Myuu blij en knuffelde Tsuki uit blijdschap. "Kyoya staat voor de deur en hij..." begon ze maar Tsuki onderbrak haar en kwam uit haar greep. "NEE! Stuur hem weg!!! Laat hem maar bij Nori zijn!!" schreeuwde ze luid en Kyoya hoorde alles en kwam binnen. "Tsuki..." "GA WEG!!!" riep Tsuki zonder hem te laten uitpraten, ze nam haar schoen en gooide hem naar zijn hoofd. "Alsjeblieft Tsuki!! Wil je écht dat het eindigt tussen ons!" riep hij nu en hurkte zich voor haar neus. Tsuki keek in zijn ogen en sloeg de hare onmiddelijk neer, ze zou niet bezwijken voor hem. "Je liet je gewoon kussen door haar, je ging naar..." ze maakte haar zin niet af en begon te huilen. Kyoya nam haar vast en drukte haar tegen zich aan. "Denk je echt zo over mij?? Dat meisje trok op niets, zo'n debiel" zei hij en nam haar gezicht in zijn handen. "Wat?" snifte ze en ze veegde een traan weg. "Maar....maar ze..." en ze boog haar hoofd weg. "Als jij me abrupt zou kussen zou ik dan...", begon hij, "Nee das geen goed voorbeeld want ik hou van je, ik zou je dus nooit wegduwen als je dat deed" en hij lachte in zichzelf, Tsuki kon het niet laten om mee te lachen. "Ik ben toch zooo dom!" beschuldigde ze zichzelf. "Het werd tijd dat ik het eens niet was die jaloerse acties ondernam!" Myuu stond er met een verbaasde blik, ze had Kyoya nog nooit zoveel horen zeggen of lachen. Maar toen ze elkaar kuste wist ze aan wie het lag en lachtte. "Ik laat jullie alleen" meldde ze en Tsuki en Kyoya keken haar aan, ze hadden niet eens meer door dat ze er nog stond. "Dankjewel" fluisterde Tsuki tegen Myuu, die lachte en vertrok. thumb|"Ik hou van je" zei hij tegen Tsuki De volgende dag gingen ze naar de Burger King en zagen ze Nori iemand van Team Starbreaker lastigvallen. "Die arme jongen weet niet wat hem te wachten staat!" zei Tsuki en iedereen lachte mee met haar, vooral Kyoya die Tsuki vanaf nu heel dicht bij zich hield... Categorie:Bestanden